1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to mobile devices, and more specifically relates to enhancing security of a mobile device.
2. Background Art
Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers typically include authentication mechanisms that require a user to enter a password or other authentication information before granting access to the device. A current trend is to make it easier to access a mobile device. For example, on Android phones a user can add “trusted” devices. When a trusted device is paired with a phone, the phone will not automatically lock. Thus, if a user has a Bluetooth-enabled workout watch that logs the person's workouts, and the watch is paired to the user's phone, it is likely the user is also near the phone, so the phone does not need to lock. The trend is therefore to make devices easier to access by avoiding locking the device or not requiring authentication when other devices are near. This trend may compromise the security of devices in some circumstances.